Corrupted Light
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Jack smirked as he felt the fear of the guardians course through his new form giving him greater strength than he ever imagined. Blackice, Dark!Jack, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey everyone, the names Blackdemon but call me BD for short, anyways, this is my first time writing a story in this fandom so please be nice, so now into what this story shall be about, I got this idea off the video if Jack Frost was the villain, I suggest you watch it, the person who made them made it look like a real horror movie, well enough with all my rambling and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: Everything was going dark, nightmare sand engulfed his body turning his once pure heart into something evil and impure. Dark! Jack, Blackice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**.**

**.**

" Jack! Behind you!"

The winter spirit turned around only to have the nightmare that was going to attack him destroyed by Bunny's boomerangs," keep you eyes open frostbite," Bunny caught his boomerangs when the came back.

" How about you look behind you," Jack said as he froze a nightmare that was about to attack bunny from behind.

Jack Looked around for anymore nightmares and gasped when he saw Pitch create an arrow out of nightmare sand and aim at Sandy who had a swarm of nightmares surrounding him.

Jack flew as fast as he could to Sandy and pulled him to his chest just as Pitch shot the arrow. Jack gasped as the arrow hit his back and he slowly became corrupted.

Sandy, Tooth, North, and Bunny all had a look of horror as Sandy flew to the ground and backed away from Jack as the nightmare sand began to swirl around him creating a cocoon.

" Frostbite! You have to fight!" Bunny ran over to the cocoon along with the other guardians and repeatedly pounded the sand cocoon, trying to break through the sand," Bunny, stop its pointless," North pulled him away trying to calm him down while Sandy glared up at Pitch who smirked down at him.

" Don't look at me like that Sanderson, he was the one who protected you," Pitch said with a laugh; his laugh soon turned to a smirk as he said," Jack, wake up."

With those words the sand surrounding Jack dispersed in a giant burst making the Guardians close their eyes as the wind and sand blew pass them.

Jack rose and swayed slightly; his once white hair that was the color of freshly fallen snow was now jet black, his blue hoodie was now black and the frost that covered it was replaced with nightmare sand, his head fell back and his eyes fluttered open to reveal that they were now violet.

" Everyone..." Jack whispered as he looked at the shocked expression of them all; he gave them a sharp toothed grin as he felt their fear course through him, giving him greater strength than he's ever felt.

Bunny felt a chill run through him at the sight of those teeth, he knew that was no longer the Jack that they knew," Jack!" Tooth shouted as she tried to fly over to him only to be blocked by Bunny," keep back, that's not Jack, he's just another Fearling now," Bunny looked into those cold purple eyes and felt as if he was looking into his very being.

" Isn't he just wonderful, so beautifully corrupted and all mine," Pitch floated down next to Jack and put his hands on the boys shoulder, he leaned down and whispered in Jack's ear," you belong to me now, isn't that right my nightmare prince?"

" yes, my king," Jack said as he looked up at Pitch with a smirk," Jack, what's wrong with you? Please snap out of it, this isn't you," Tooth cried," nothing is wrong with me Tooth, I've just realized what side I belong on," Jack turned to wrap his arms around Pitch and nuzzle into the warmth.

Pitch smirked at the guardians as he welcomed Jack with a warm embrace," let us leave my prince," with that said Jack and Pitch disappeared in a vortex of sand, leaving the guardians alone to mourn the loss of one of them.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, you can probably see that I write very long author notes at the beginning and end of my stories, well, only when I'm writing a new story, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

In a swirl of Nightmare sand the prince and king of nightmares were back in their lair; Jack flew around and stopped to perch on the cages holding the little tooth fairies that were now chirping happily at the sight of Jack.

The winter spirit was becoming annoyed by the high pitched sounds and froze one of the fairies and glared at them all," shut up, all of you! Unless you want to end up like your friend there," Jack growled as flew down to land on the globe that Pitch was circling," so what are we going to do Pitch?" Jack asked as a thin layer of frost began to cover the globe as he thought about the things he could do to the guardians.

" We'll go for the warren next, from what I guess they'll try and bring back some of their believers," Pitch stated," no, I couldn't figure that out myself," Jack said sarcastically; Pitch glared at the winter spirit before saying," don't you know what tomorrow is Jack?" The winter spirit shook his head," it's Easter Jack and do you know what we can do to make the children stop believing?" Jack thought about it for a moment when a plan came to his head.

" We can go to the Warren and distract the guardians with some"

" Yes, then what?"

" Um...some of the Nightmares can go destroy the eggs so there won't be any for the egg hunts they have each year."

" Perfect, but there are some flaws that I'll fix," Jack smiled when Pitch put a hand on his head then called for his nightmares.

Jack felt himself move closer to Pitch as a heard of Nightmares came out from the shadows, their golden eyes staring at him," all of you will treat Jack like a family member, if he is hurt in any way you will suffer dire consequences," all the nightmares seemed to understand and let out small neighs and whines as they began to approach Jack, nuzzling against him in a loving manor.

Jack laughed and pet each of their muzzles, the sand feeling warm against his fingers," choose which ever one you like," Jack looked up at Pitch with a mixture of surprise and happiness as he looked at each of the Nightmares until he saw a pair of gold eyes still hiding in the shadows.

Jack flew out of the crowd of Nightmares and approached whatever was hiding," come out, I'm not going to hurt you," Jack heard a light neigh before colt slightly taller than him stepped out and sniffed him before stomping it's hoof on the ground and nuzzling against him.

Jack smiled and pushed the nightmare away to see that it's coat sparkled a mixture of violet and black," I want this one, how do you like the name Midnight?" The horse stood on its hind legs and neither as a sign she liked it," I made her not to long ago, she's very playful so I think you two will be perfect for each other," Pitch felt a small smile begin to appear as he watched Jack nuzzle against the colt and run his fingers through her mane.

After Jack had become a Fearling the Guardians went back to North's Workshop to figure out what to do now that Pitch had Jack on his side; with the winter spirit working with the nightmare king, it would be much more difficult to stop them.

" North, what are we going to do? We lost Jack and we can't keep going around the world collecting teeth," Tooth was shocked when she saw a couple more feathers begin to fall off," I don't know Tooth, all ve can do is keep the children's belief going," North said; Bunny let out a laugh gaining the other guardians attention," aren't you all forgetting that Easters tomorrow, if anyone can make the children believe, it's me."

" Then we should head for the Warren, I'll get the sleigh."

" Ah, Ah, Ah, we're taking my way to the Warren," Bunny stomped his foot against he ground twice and a hole big enough for all of them opened up and they fell into Bunny's tunnels, the hole closing leaving a blue flower in its place.

When they got to the Warren, North was never so relieved to be on the ground in his entire life.

" We need to get these eggs painted and sent to the egg hunt before any of the children get there," Bunny ordered," um, Bunny, I don't see any eggs," Tooth stated, looking around; Bunny whistled and a stampede of little feet came from deeper in the Warren. Over a million eggs came running pass the guardians and toward the paint rolled water," okay everyone, let's get ready for Easter!"

Back at Pitch's lair, the two were getting ready to make their appearance at the Warren," Jack, come here and create an armor out of ice for the nightmares," Jack had stopped letting Midnight and walked over to the large heard of nightmares and oversee them in a layer of ice thick enough so it would be difficult to break, but thin enough so they could move freely.

" Good Jack...now, it's time for us to start the show," Pitch climbed on top of his Nightmare, making reigns out of sand; Jack climbed onto Midnight's back and held on tightly as the flew into the shadows, making their way to the Warren.

" Jack, you know the plan?"

" Yes, while you distract the Guardians I'll take the Nightmares to the tunnels and destroy the eggs."

" Very good, you really are the prince of nightmares."

" And you're my king."

Jack and Pitch had made it to their destination and stayed hidden in some of the darker areas of the Warren; the two heard the guardians voices and sunk back slightly so they wouldn't be spotted just yet.

Pitch motioned for Jack to head for the tunnels and the purple eyed boy gave a nod as him, Midnight, and the other Nightmares went back into the darkness and headed toward the tunnels where the eggs were waiting.

Pitch smirked to himself, it was time for their plan to take effect; the nightmare king came out of his hiding place a dismounted his Nightmare," my, my, isn't this a wonderful sight, the guardians trying to bring back the children's belief by painting a few little eggs."

All the guardians turned at the voice and glared at Pitch as they got into their fighting stances," why are you here Pitch?" Bunny growled," relax rabbit, I haven't done anything, not yet at least," the gold eyed male chuckled to himself, yes, he hasn't done anything but Jack sure has.

" What do you mean not yet?" The Pooka asked," oh you'll see soon enough," Just as Pitch said that, the guardians turned to see Jack riding on one of the Nightmares with a large herd following behind him as he stopped next to Pitch and dismounted the Fearling.

" Did you do as I ask?" Jack nodded and smiled when he felt Pitch run his fingers through his black hair before looking back to the Guardians," what did you tell him to do Pitch?" Tooth asked angrily," just take a close look at the ground." The guardians looked down and gasped at the sight of eggshells.

Bunny's knees began to tremble before he fell to the ground and picked up one of the shells; North, Tooth, and Sandy went to comfort him.

" Jack, please don't tell me you were part of this," Tooth asked, hoping that the old Jack was in there somewhere," of course I was, without any of you around we can create a new world, a world where everything is pitch black-" " And Jack Frost," Pitch finished, smiling at the winter spirit.

" Let us leave Jack, there's nothing they can do," Pitch along with the herd of fearlings disappeared into the shadows," right," Jack was about to follow when he stopped to look over his shoulder at the Guardians with a sharp toothed grin and said:

" Happy Easter."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the second chapter of the story, sorry if the beginning was poorly written, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of the story, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey my little snowflakes/Nightmares, I'm going to call you one of those in each chapter, what do you think? I'm back with the next chapter of the story, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Jack had been perched on the globe in Pitch's lair and watched as the golden lights began to flicker with excitement; Jack raised an eyebrow when he saw that the lights that were flickering and had went out were now glowing brighter than ever," what the hell?" Jack jumped down from the globe and ran over Pitch who was sitting at his throne with his head resting in the palm of his hand.

" What is it Jack?" Pitch asked as he noticed that Jack had a mix of confusion and anger written all over his face," the lights, they're glowing brighter than before," Pitch's eyes widened at this and quickly walked over to his globe and saw all the glowing orbs create a dim light that shone through the shadows making the fearlings cower back.

" How can this be, unless...Sandman," Pitch growled out the name," what are we going to do Pitch?" Jack asked, worried about the anger in the Nightmare Kings eyes," as long as Sandman is still alive, we can't do anything, he'll just keep giving children happy dreams and turning my Nightmares into dreamsand," Pitch paced back and forth wondering what they could do when he suddenly came to a halt as a plan came to his head.

" I have an idea Jack, but this time you'll be alone so listen very carefully to what in telling you," Jack nodded and listened as Pitch told him the plan to get rid of Sandy once and for all.

The Guardians gathered at North Pole and they all let out a relieved sigh when they saw that the lights had stopped going out," that was a close call, we were lucky Sandy was with us to help," Tooth said as she looked to Sandy who just waved his hand away to say ' it was nothing really.'

" We can't just keep relying on 'im, what if those two do something so extreme that even Sandy can't fix," Bunny explained," that's true Bunny, we must be very careful," at that moment the sound of glass shattering was heard and a unconscious figure fell before the four.

" Jack, why is he here? He looks injured," Tooth began to approach the unconscious boy only to be stopped by Bunny," stay back, he's still a Fearling," suddenly a low pain filled moan came from the boy and his eyes slowly opened and he reached for his scythe, that had fallen out of his hands, and lifted himself up only to see the Guardians each holding a weapon and glaring at him.

" Pl-Please, don't hurt me, it's me Jack Frost, I got out of Pitch's control and his nightmares attacked me," the black haired spirit pleaded as tears welled up in his violet eyes," how can we tell your not lying?" Bunny asked, lowering his weapons but still on edge," I'm not lying, I hated everything I did to you all and I'm sorry," Jack felt a jolt of pain run through him as he collapsed, one hand over his side as his dark hoodie turned crimson.

Tooth gasped and pushed pass Bunny and lifted Jack's hoodie to see a wound that had tried to be bandaged by a piece of cloth," he's not lying, not even Pitch would hurt his fearlings," North and Sandy nodded in agreement while Bunny turned his head away and grumbled something to himself.

Sandy lifted Jack up on a cloud of dreamsand, not noticing that the part where Jack was laying gradually turned black. The so called unconscious winter spirit opened his eye a crack and smirked as his eye closed again and his smirked melted into one of pain.

Jack was laid on a bed in one of the extra rooms within the workshop," Tooth go get some water and wet a rag so I can clean his wounds," North said as he removed the boys hoodie to see that it was now made of nightmare sand and placed it on a chair as Bunny untied the cloth covering the wound only to turn away in disgust at how deep it was.

Toth flew back into the room and covered her mouth at the sight of the wound; North took the soaking wet rag from her and began to clean the gash, hearing a few pained moans from the winter spirit as he cleaned pine needles and dirt from the wound and wrapped bandages around the boy," thank you North, I'm glad some of you still trust me," Jack said with a smile as his violet eyes looked to aBunny who was glaring at him.

Bunny felt that same chill of fear run down his spine as he looker into those cold-hearted eyes," of course Jack, you're always welcome here," North said as he put a hand on the boys shoulder, Jack nodded and looked to Sandy who made a picture of what looked like sand, himself, and a heart.

" You want to know about the nightmare sand inside me," Sandy nodded," it's still there as you can see by my hair and eyes, but I have control over my body and actions," Jack explained as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and dragging himself over to his staff leaning against the wall.

All the guardians watched as it began to snow in the room the remap true suddenly dropping until it was cold as a freezer as icicles began to form on the ceiling and all the spirits except for Jack shivered," w-we're going to leave you alone to rest," North stuttered as him and the other guardians left Jack to his winter wonderland.

The winter spirit watched as the guardians left his room and closed the door behind them with a soft click. Jack smirked then let out a relieved sigh as he tore off the bandages and put a thin layer of frost over his wound; after being alone for so long Jack learned that his frost could heal any wound in under a few minutes.

" Midnight, come here," a swirl of nightmare sand appeared in his room and a mare now walked over to Jack and nuzzled against him," I'm glad to see you too, I know Pitch said I had to be alone for this but it's really lonely and this room is a bit to bright for my taste, can you help?" The colt neighed and flew around the snow covered room.

The Frost and Nightmare sand went together perfectly; Jack was relieved that the ice and sand blocked out the light from window making it feel a lot like Pitch's lair.

Midnight laid next to Jack who was now laying on his bed," I can't wait to get back home once this is over," Jack the cold over take him as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, I'm not going to tell you what Pitch's and Jack's plan is, you'll have to figure it out for yourself, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey my little Snowflakes, I'm back with the next chapter, in this chapter we shall see what Jack and Pitch have been planing, well that's al I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Pitch had sent out a herd of Nightmares and watched as the lights in the globe flickered and were snuffed out one by one, very soon the Guardians would notice this and if Jack played his part correctly, they would be rid the Sandman once and for all.

Pitch chuckled; his laugh died down when he heard the clop of hooves begin to approach him.

The nightmare approached him and leaned down to tell Pitch what was happening with Jack and the guardians, Pitch is the only one who can communicate with his Nightmares to get information; Pitch smirked at the information and waved the black mare off as his eyes glowed a dim gold as the last light in Europe went out.

At the Workshop, North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy watched in fear as the lights began to go out," oh no, North we have to do something," Tooth said with a worried tone," we'll just have to kick his tail back to his lair," Bunny said with a grin," but who vill take care of Jack?" North asked," I'll do it," Tooth volunteered.

" No...can Sandy stay, Pitch is obviously going to come for me."

All four guardians turned to see Jack clutching his staff as she stumbled into the main room," what are you doing out of your room? You need rest," Tooth stated, quickly flying over to the boy who thanked her for the help.

" It may be true, Pitch really wants to get his hands on Jack no matter what happens; Sandy, stay here and take care of Jack just in case any Nightmares come for him," Sandy nodded and put a hand on the boys back as he helped him back to his room while the three other Guardians headed out for Burgess.

Sandy opened the door to Jack's room and felt a little uneasy when he saw how dark it was," I'm used to it being dark sorry if it bugs you Sandy," Jack said as he entered the room, disappearing into the shadows.

Sandy followed, his dreamsand casting a dim light as a pair of violet orbs glared at him from within the shadows.

Jack created a bow and arrow out of ice and got Midnight to coat it in Nightmare sand," hehe, sweet nightmares," before Sandy had time to react he froze and looked down to see Nightmare sand and frost begin to spread throughout his entire body.

He turned to see Jack smirking at him," you really thought I was back to normal, Ha! Now you'll be trapped in a freezing cold darkness," Sandy glared at Jack one last time before his light was snuffed out like the ones on the globe," Come Midnight, it's time we told the Guardians of the wonderful news," the horses head nodded as she nickered and crouched down so Jack could climb on her back.

Jack used the wind to fly them to Burgess faster, he couldn't wait to see what expression they would make when he told them.

Midnight had landed in Burgess and Jack looked around to see the Guardians destroying Nightmares only to have more come," Midnight can you call them off?" Jack held on tightly as Midnight stood on her hind legs and neighed loudly causing all the Nightmares to stop and gather behind Jack.

The winter spirit dismounted the young colt and ran his fingers over her muzzle; the Guardians were confused on why the nightmares had ran away when they looked to see Jack petting one," Jack, what are you doing here? You should be in your room and where's Sandy?" Tooth asked as she tried to fly over to him, only to have a Fearling run in front of him and roar angrily, it then snorted and stomped its hoof against the ground as a warning.

" Jack, I thought you said-" " said that I escaped, hehe, there is no way I would ever betray my beloved king," The prince said with a smirk," I knew we couldn't trust you," Bunny growled as he threw a boomerang at him only to have him dodge it easily," if only Sandman had figured that out earlier."

" Sandy...what did you do to him!?" Bunny shouted," let's just say his light has been snuffed out by the darkness," Jack said, chuckling evilly; all the Guardians gasped before glaring at Jack," how could you do such a thing?!"

" I did it very easily and was happy when I did it, now, I shall be taking my leave, but we will come to finish you off," the winter spirit mounted a Nightmare and kicked it causing it to neigh loudly and gallop in front of the large as they disappeared into the darkness leaving the guardians to mourn the loss.

Jack and the rest of the Nightmare herd made it back to Pitch's lair and Jack dismounted his fearling and quickly ran over to Pitch, who was sitting in his throne with his eyes closed, and jumped into his lap causing his eyes to snap open and look down at Jack who was grinning excitedly.

" Welcome back my prince, did everything go as planned?" Jacked moved so he was sitting with his legs swung over the arm rest," of course, Sandman is no longer a problem," Pitch smiled and ran his fingers through the boys black hair," you did very well Jack," Pitch leaned down and kissed the boys head and chuckled to himself when he saw the boy blush and turn his head away.

" Pitch, I've been meaning to ask you something," Jack said," what is it?" Pitch asked," what is my ranking with you?" Pitch looked at Jack with a confused look before answering," I think of you as my equal Jack, I only call you the prince of nightmares is because I'm known as the king when it comes to fear, but you are the winter king Jack."

The winter spirit thought about it and it was true, he did represent the element of winter," true, I do believe I should change my name to suit my new title, what do you think of the name Dark Frost?" Jack stated as he stood with his head held high like royalty; Pitch chuckled and stood from his throne," it suits you well, now let's go see how globe is."

Jack flew over to globe to see only a few lights left; Jack grinned excitedly when one by one each light went out.

" Five...four...three...two..." Jack counted down as he walked around the globe and stepped on each light and grinned when he watched them become dark beneath him," one..." Pitch finished with a snap of his fingers and raised an eyebrow when he saw one light still shining brightly," what's going on? Why isn't it going out?" Jack growled.

" There must be one believer and this child appears to be in Burgess, why don't you pay them a visit Frost," Jack smirked and flew off on the wind to take care of that last light.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of my story, Pitch and Jack don't have a romantic relationship in this story it's more like a father and son relationship, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey my little Nightmares, I'm back with the next chapter if my story, this story is going to come to an end soon and I'm going to write the sequel if I can think of one in this story cause I'm to lazy to come up with a summary and a title, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Jack made his way to Burgess and flew over to a window where a child sat, holding a stuffed bunny in his hands, this boy Jack knew all to well, he was Jamie Bennett, he believed in everyone, the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy, yes, he believed in everyone, everyone but him.

This made the winter spirit burn with rage as he put a hand on the window and let a lair of frost cover the glass; when him and Pitch ruled over this hopeless world, everyone would know the name Dark Frost and the Guardians would be nothing more than an old fairy tale that parents told their children before going to bed.

" Why don't I give him a little hope," Jack chuckled as he drew a picture in the frost, the boy watching as an outline was traced until a bunny was drawn and came out of the window and hopped around the room.

Jack smirked as the boy laughed and chased after the bunny, it was time to turn this dream into a nightmare, Jack drew a wolf while the boy wasn't looking and watched as it chased after the rabbit.

Jamie's eyes filled with fear and panic as he watched the bunny get chased around the room until the wolf pounced and the two animals disappeared in a burst of snow," snow?" Jamie felt a snowflake land on his nose and his eyes widened when he realized who it was," Jack Frost?"

" That used to be my name, I go by Dark Frost or the Winter King if you want to be formal," Jamie turned to see Jack leaning against the wall with his scythe in hand as he smirked at the boy revealing his shark like teeth and loving the fear that radiated off him.

" If your real, that means the others are too, right?" Jamie stated; Jack slowly approached the boy until he was a couple steps away," yes, they are very real but they won't be for to long, without their precious Sandman, the world will be ruled in cold and dark," Jamie was shocked by this and backed away until he fell back onto the bed looking at Jack who was smirking evilly.

" There's no hope for you or your precious little guardians," Jack said in a sweet tone as he caressed the boys face only to have the hand slapped away as the boy held his pillow to his chest in fear.

" That's not true as long as there's hope anything can happen."

Jack walked over to the window and snarled at the sight; the guardian stood in front of the house in their fighting positions, but Jack didn't feel very intimidated, the three looked weak all the belief had been drained out of them and Jamie was the only one who could rekindle all the lights in the world but fear was beginning to spread through the boys body.

Jack chuckled and floated down to the guardians and smirked," now tell me what you're going to do to defeat me, just look at yourselves, without Sandy your hopeless," Jack said; North's sabers were rusted, Bunny was now reduced to a small rabbit, and Tooth practically lost all the color in her feathers as she stayed sitting in the sled do to how weak she was.

" They aren't hopeless, I still believe in them," Jack flinched at the voice and looked to see Jamie had come outside and was now glaring at him," didn't you hear what I said, they have no power to protect you or any of the other children!" Jack growled; Jamie didn't flinch as he walked pass the violet eyed boy who looked at him in shock," as long as someone believes they can rekindle the light that shines through darkness, isn't that right?"

North smiled down at Jamie and put a hand on his shoulder as he felt his power returning; Jack could only watch in horror as the Guardians regained their power little by little; Bunny returned to his full form with his boomerangs, North had the shine return to his sabers, and Tooth had the color return to her grey feathers that started to grow back.

" Alright Frost, it's time for payback," Bunny said with a smirk as he threw his boomerangs at the winter spirit who flew into the air only to be followed by the Guardians in North's sleigh.

Jack growled as the sleigh circled him; a few nightmares came from out of the shadows and ran to protect Jack." Get out of our way!" Bunny shouted as he threw his boomerangs at the Nightmare only to have the weapons bounce off and fly back toward him.

Jack smirked at the Pooka and pet the nightmare who nickered and nodded its head," you can't destroy them that easily, I coated them in my ice, practically making them indestructible," the winter spirit tightly grabbed onto one of the fearlings and it's form changed into a bow and arrow and the others surrounding him tuned into extra arrows.

The black haired spirit aimed carefully as the sleigh moved; he shot and Bunny laughed as he missed," ha! You were way off," he said laughing; Jack smirked as the arrow rebounded off a few buildings until it empaled one of the reindeer on the sled slowly changing it into a Fearling like himself.

" I wasn't aiming for you," The nightmare sand suddenly spread all over the reindeers body and a pair of golden eyes turned to look at the guardians at it roared angrily and squirmed out of its harness and over to Jack who giggled when it nuzzled against him," now I have a little friend who's just like me, but it must be lonely right, lets get you some more friends."

North dodge the arrows that were aimed for his deer, but he couldn't dodge all of them for long soon he only had one reindeer left and Jack easily hit it and the sleigh went plummeting to the ground.

" It's not over until the last light has gone out," North said as Jamie ran over to them to see if they were okay," aww, you still believe you can win with just one believer, without Sandy your helpless, why don't you just figure that out for yourself," Jack said as he approached the Guardians who were lifting themselves up from the remains of the broken sled on the ground.

" It won't be one believer for long Frost," North said as he smiled down at Jamie and put a hand on his shoulder," let's go bring back the children's hope," North looked to Bunny who grinned and stomped his foot against the ground, creating a tunnel.

Jack's eyes widened at this and he tried to fly over and stop them, but the tunnel closed just before he could reach them.

He snarled at the flower that was now in place of where the guardians once were; the Nightmares could sense Jack's anger and cautiously walked over to him. Jack turned his head toward the nightmare and his eyes flashed amber, scaring the nightmare, turning it back to sand as Jack held out his hand and the sand swirled around it.

" Prepare to meet your demise Guardians because you won't be seeing the light of day for a long time," Jack plucked the flower and let ice cover it along with nightmare sand making it sparkle beautifully; Jack dropped the flower and crushed it beneath his heel before disappearing into the shadows, his eyes glowing a dangerous gold.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the net chapter of my story, I don't want to end the story that fast so I may draw the story out for a while, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey my little Snowflakes, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, as you can tell from the last chapter, this story isn't going to end as fast as you think, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Pitch was sitting at his throne, waiting for Jack to come and tell him that the last light was gone; he hear the sound of footsteps begin to approach him and he saw the winter spirit approach him, but instead of looking happy, he was grinding his teeth together as he stormed over to him angrily.

" What is it Jack? Have you rid us of that light?"

" No, the Guardians took him away before I could finish, they're trying to bring back the believers," Jack said, still angry that they managed to get away from him," calm down Frost, even if it's the last light, they can't get back all the lights in the world," Pitch said as he stood and motioned for Jack to follow as he approached the globe.

" Watch carefully Jack," Pitch saw a few lights flicker to life and waved his hand over one, nightmare sand swirling around the light; Jack watched with interest as the light went out once again, but something seemed off about it," what did you do?" The winter spirit asked," I implanted fear in their hearts, unlike belief, fear is forever and can't be killed, even when they become adults, they'll always have some kind of fear," Pitch took Jack's hand and opened it, he created and a pouch and filled it with sand.

" This sand will bend to only your command, so use it whenever you need," Jack smiled at Pitch and tied the pouch to his staff," thanks."

Jack summoned the wind and flew into the air and was about to fly out if the lair when Pitch stopped him," Jack, wait a moment," the winter spirit floated down in front of the Nightmare king," what is it Pitch?" Jack asked

" I saw your little fight with the Guardians and I saw you hesitate when you saw Jamie," Jack gulped; he didn't even realize that he was hesitating, some of his good side must be trying to fight back," I didn't know, I won't do it again," Pitch smirked and began to approach Jack who began to back away until his back hit a wall," I know, but that good side inside you is still fighting, so how about we get rid of it once and for all."

Jack felt fear course through him, but it wasn't his own, no, evil Jack never got scared but good Jack did and that was the fear that coursed through him at that moment.

Pitch chuckled when he sensed the boys fear," why are you afraid? This will only hurt for a moment," Pitch said as he created a dagger from sand and removed Jacks hoodie. Pitch cut an X shape over the boys heart, but not deep enough to kill him, just to make it bleed some.

Jack bit his lip to hold back his whimpers of pain as the rough texture cut through his skin." That didn't hurt to much now did it?" Pitch stated; Jack let out a sigh of relief, thinking it was over, that is, until he felt a burning pain course through his body.

Jack couldn't hold back his cries of pain as his pupils dilated and he screamed as loud as his voice would let him. Nightmare sand creeped in through the wound and into his blood.

To keep Jack from struggling so much, tendrils of sand bound his wrists and ankles to the wall as his screams echoed through the lair. Jack's hands clenched and unclenched as his white nails turned jet black, dark veins spidered up his neck, and the whites of his eyes slowly turned black as his pained cries died down until they stopped completely.

The last of the sand entered Jack and his bound wrists and ankles were released; he stumbled forward and swayed a little as his head lolled back and he burst into laughter, a black nailed hand covered his face and he gained an insane look in his black and violet eyes.

" I feel wonderful! All the children's fear is coursing through me! Hahaha!" Jack said laughing; his laughter died and he got a sadistic look in his eyes," I want more," he said in a low voice.

" I've gotten rid of any evidence that your good side was even there," Pitch explained as he put a hand over the scar on Jack's heart," perfect, now I can fight without feeling guilty," Jack said as he put his hoodie back on and grabbed his staff; the ice surrounding it melted as sand mixed with the frost on the staff.

" Where are the Guardians now?" Jack asked as him and Pitch walked to the globe, Nightmares coming out of the shadows when they sensed the change in Jack.

" It seems they've decided to go to the Tooth palace believing that it would be safer for the children," Pitch stated," what an idiotic plan," Jack chuckled; he took a few nightmares and left for Tooth's palace.

The Guardians had brought Jamie and his friends to Tooth Palace, knowing that Nightmares were running rampant around Burgess and it would be dangerous to keep them there.

" This is where the Tooth fairy lives, it doesn't look how I thought it would, I mean where are all the helpers?" One of Jamie's friends asked; Tooth looked sad at this and responded quietly," Pitch stole all my fairies except for Baby Tooth," the little fairy flew around Tooth before landing in her open palms.

" Don't forget to mention that we happen to have all the teeth as well."

The Guardians recognized the voice instantly and looked up to see Jack perched on one of the rusted pieces of Tooth's palace as the three guardians stood in front of the children to protect them.

" Jack? What happened to you?" Tooth asked as Jack landed before them," Pitch helped me; he got rid of that annoying good side of mine," Jack said as grains of nightmare sand floated around him.

" You never had a good bone in your body Frost," Bunny growled; Jack chuckled," that's wonderful," the black haired spirit held out his hand and a swirl of nightmare sand wrapped around it, swirling frantically.  
The Guardians were shocked by this," Jack, how are you able to control nightmares, only Pitch has that power," Tooth stated as Bunny stood in front of her to protect her from whatever Jack was going to do.

" Nightmare sand runs through my veins now: I control both cold and dark, a wonderful combination isn't?" Jack stated," No...its not right, can't you see Pitch is tricking you," Jack let out a low growl and wanted to go slap Tooth if it wasn't for Bunny protecting her," shut up! You know nothing about me! Pitch is the only one who understands me, he knows what I went through..." Jack whispered the last part as the sand swirling around him formed into shards coated with frost so the sand wouldn't be broken as easily.  
The shards floated around the corrupted spirit as he smirked at the Guardians insanely as his eyes seemed to glow a eery violet.

The Guardians got into fighting stances except for Tooth who looked at him sadly; shards of frozen nightmare sand shards flew at them, stabbing into the rusted floors of the palace as the Guardians dodged each attack.

The nightmares Jack had brough with him were circling Jamie and his friends, neighing and snorting excitedly as they felt the fear from the children," J-Jamie, what are we going to do? I'm scared," Monty stuttered as him and a couple others hid behind Cupcake," d-don't worry guys, everything will be okay, I promise," Jamie stood in front of all of them and held out his hand as a Nightmare came charging toward him, roaring angrily.

Jamie's eyes shit tightly as he waited for darkness to surround him, but instead he felt a warm light; his eyes slowly opened and his eyes widened along with the others when he saw golden sand swirling around them.

The Nightmares began backing away in fear as the children looked at them with giant grins on their faces as they ran after the nightmares, changing them into dreamsand.

Jack had stopped his assault on the Guardians to see his beautiful nightmares being turned to dreamsand; when he wasn't paying attention, Bunny took the chance to hit Jack with one of his boomerangs and knock him to the ground and before Jack could get up, a blade was out to his throat.

Jamie and the others had chased the Nightmares into the shadows when Jamie got an idea," everyone, come bring all the sand over here," the others compiled and got together and concentrated as all the sand they had gathers swirled into a fairly large spear that began glowing brightly until the sand dispersed reveal a familiar face.

A whip of golden sand wrapped around Jack's body and was tied so the winter spirit couldn't escape.

Jack turned to look at who trapped him and his eyes widened in shock and anger," Sandman!?"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of the story, sorry the ending is badly written, I started getting lazy near the end and didn't feel like going into detail, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey my little Nightmares, I'm back with the next chapter of the story, as you've read from the last chapter, sandman is back and he's ready to fight, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Tooth flew over to a Sandy and hugged him tightly to the point where he started struggling and pushing her away," Oh, was I hugging you to tight? Sorry Sandy," Tooth said as she laughed; Jack continued to glare at Sandy who tighten the restraints causing him to groan in pain.

" Sandy, do you think you can turn Jack back to normal?" North asked, looking at the corrupted spirit sadly; Sandy made a few images flash over his head probably meaning he would try as a stream of golden sand began to engulf Jack, trying to change the nightmare sand inside him into dream sand and turn him back.

Jack growled as he felt the Nightmares inside him and the dream sand begin to fight," No...I won't return to that weak form, never again," Jack snarled as his eyes snapped open to reveal that they were glowing violet as the Dreamsand became corrupted and turned into Nightmares.

Sandy moved away from the sand as it slowly turned back and moved to reveal Jack who was smirking at them," you really think you can change me back to the awful form, the only person who can remove the nightmare sand is myself and Pitch," Jack chuckled as he pet a nightmare that had walked next to him, nuzzling against him and nickering happily.

" We'll find a way to get the old Jack back, get him Sandman," Bunny said; Sandy tried to tie up Jack but had his whips frozen; The winter spirit jumped onto a Nightmare and kicked it.

The Nightmare started flying into the air when something wrapped around Jack's ankle and slammed him to the ground.

" Oww, now I know how Pitch feels when he gets knocked around," Jack tried to get up only to feel that his hands and legs were bound and his staff was moved away from him; the sand that Pitch had given him was know being held by Bunny who was smirking at him triumphantly.

" Your coming with us whether you like or not Frostbite," Bunny picked up the struggling Jack who was shouting every curse word he knew until he looked at the heard of Nightmares that were looking at him from the shadows, to scared knowing that they'd be turned into dreamsand," Go back to Pitch and tell him what happened," Jack mouthed to the Nightmares as he watched as they nodded their heads and disappeared.

North took a snowglobe and whispered the Workshop and threw the globe opening a portal straight to North's Workshop; the Guardians continued to carry the corrupted spirit through the portal.

The Nightmares had flown back to Pitch's lair and one of them walked up to the nightmare king who was sitting on his throne like usual.

" What is it?" He asked curtly as golden eyes looked at the Nightmares; the Nightmare whispered what had happened to the King and Pitch's eyes widened, shocked at how Sandy could be alive," those damn brats; what about Dark?" Pitch asked,' He was captured by the guardians, they trying to turn him back,' the nightmare said; Pitch sighed, he knew the boy would get into some trouble, but he didn't believe it would be like this.

" Go and keep an eye on him and if they do something to try and remove the Nightmare sand inside him, I'll help," Pitch ordered as he waved them off as he rested his head in the palm of his head again and closed his eyes, him and Jack could talk to each other through their minds, so he knew what was happening to the boy at all times.

North and the other Guardians had tied up Jack and set him down in the main room where the globe resided, making sure to keep the boys staff far away from him.

" Sandman, what are we going to do...huh? What do you have there," North asked noticing that a Sandy was holding a small black and good pouch filled with something; Sandy made images flash over his head telling him that it was filled with nightmare sand.

Sandy tried to turn it back to Dreamsand, but when he did Jack reacted by having his eyes snap open and a snake with golden eyes slithered out of the pouch and hissed at him making both North and Sandy jump back; Sandy dropped the pouch and the snake picked up the pouch in its mouth and slithered over to Jack who looked at the Guardians with a smirk.

" You can't turn this sand into Dreamsand, it'll only bend to my will," the nightmare slithered up Jack's body and around his neck, hissing at the Guardians with glowing gold eyes as it stuck its fork tongue out and began sniffing the workshop.

" Is that so, Sandy turn it back to normal," North said; Sandy walked over to the snake and let a steady stream of sand go toward it; both Jack and the snake hissed at the dream sand, the nightmare sunk it's fangs into the stream and Sandy looked in shock as his sand became corrupted and began to go into Jack's pouch.

" Sandman, take that pouch away from him, he could escape with it," North srated looking at Jack who was laughing as the snake slither around his neck; the Guardians left to go figure out how they were going to return Jack to his normal state.

Jack made the snake slither down his back while the Guadians weren't looking and had it cut the ropes binding his hands with its fangs. With his hands free Jack untied the binds on his ankles and stood.

" Thank you for freeing me, now go find my staff and pouch," The snake slithered onto his extended arm and transformed into a fairly large raven and flew off.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes as he waited for the Nightmare to come back, until he heard a small chirp the sound caused his eyes to open and he was met with a small tooth fairy, he was confused since he thought Pitch had captured all the faries.

The fairy flew around him happily, she must've thought he was still good.

" Baby Tooth, where did you go?"

Dark instantly recognized the voice and smirked when he saw Tooth fly over to him and gasp when she saw that Jack was free," Baby Tooth, get away from him, that's not Jack anymore," the little tooth fairy flew over to Toothania," oh, I was just about to have some fun with her," Jack said with a smirk; just then, Jack's nightmare came back with his staff in its talons and pouch in its beak while North, Bunny, and Sandy chased after it.

The Raven released Jack's staff and pouch and flew back into the small bag with the rest of the sand," I believe this is where we part ways for now," Jack said in a polite tone as he laughed evilly and in a burst of Nightmare sand and frost he was gone in the blink of an eye.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of the story, sorry it took so long to update, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hey my little snowflakes, I'm back with the next chapter after a couple days, sorry for the wait, school has just started up again so I may be busier than usual, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Jack walked through the frozen tundra of Antarctica, he would usually come here if he wanted time alone or think, but there were some rare occasions when he would mess with some of the penguins that wandered by.  
Midnight walked next the corrupted spirit, the freezing cold not bothering her at all, except for the couple times when she had to shake the snow off her mane, making Jack laugh under his breath.

Jack had entered a cave completely glazed over with ice, he had found it a couple years ago when he was making his usual rounds of bringing blizzards and frosting buildings.  
The sun shone against the icicles beautifully making them shine a rainbow of colors; Jack sighed happily, he felt more at home here than he did at his lake and Pitch's lair. An idea soon came to the winter spirits head, quickly, he ran outside and looked at the entrance of the cave and the ice surrounding it.

Midnight followed and tilted her head to the side in confusion,' Dark, may I ask what you are doing?' Thanks to Pitch's sand, Jack now had the ability to communicate with the nightmares as well, Jack was grateful for this since he could talk to Midnight a little more easily than before." You know, all the well known spirits have their own place; Pitch and his lair, North and his Workshop, Tooth with her Palace, and Bunny with his Warren. I think its time I created a lair of my own."

Jack flew into the air and began breaking apart this ice with multiple blasts; Midnight had flown into the after nearly getting crushed by a falling block of ice. The cave had caved in on itself and was completely destroyed. Midnight couldn't understand how Jack would make his castle until he flew pass her and broke some of the ice on the ground letting the water well up until it made a small pool.  
With the winds help he got a giant sphere of water and let it fall on a pillar of ice that was still standing, letting the water cascade down until it froze in under a couple minutes.

Midnight now understood what Jack was doing, she had heard of a type of formation that humans called ice castles, it was rare to see them, but whenever one formed they would put lights inside them making it shine amazingly.  
She decided to help the winter spirit and they repeated this over and over again until it made a giant castle.

Jack stood before his creation and smiled, he wanted to add more to his castle but he would do that later once he finished the inside; he looked of his shoulder at Midnight and motioned for her to follow as he walked into the entrance of his new home.

* * *

The Guardians couldn't believe they had lost Jack again, they needed to get him back before he did anything he regretted," where could he be?" Tooth asked," I don't know but we need to get him back and get that sand out of him," North stated," your kidding me right, there's only one place he could be and that's with Pitch."

The four nodded and they decided it was time to pay Pitch a visit.

The four had gone back to Burgess and realized that it was pretty calm, there weren't any nightmares flying through the sky or anything, this made them suspicious, so they took their time when bringing Jamie and his friends back home.  
After making sure the children were safe they entered the forest searching for the entrance to Pitch's lair. It didn't take them long for them to find the clearing which held an old bed with a hole beneath it, it was obvious that this was the Boogeman's lair.

North was the first to jump down to make sure it was safe, then it was Bunny, then Sandy, and lastly Tooth. The four Guardians walked through the dark lair cautiously, Tooth gasped when she heard her fairies begin chirping excitedly, she flew up to the cages and opened the doors, she let them fly around her and chirp as one perched on her shoulder next to Baby Tooth.  
" I'm so glad to see you all," she said.

" My, my, what a sweet reunion."

All the fairies stopped chirping at the sound of the dark voice and quickly flew back into the cage knowing who it was," Pitch, come out you bloody coward!" Bunny shouted as a tall shadow creeped up the wall behind him with its arms folded," why don't you go suck an egg rabbit," Bunny quickly turned to hit the shadow only to have it disappear and appear on another wall.  
" Why have the Guardians come to my domain, are you asking for a death wish?" Pitch asked as he finally came out of the shadows in his solid form; golden eyes watched the Guardians from the shadows, waiting for the signal for them to attack," we've come to bring Jack back with us," North said," well if your looking for Dark, he's not here," Pitch said with a smirk as he walked past the Guardians," what do you mean he's not here?! What didyou do with him?!" Bunny growled.

" I haven't done anything with Frost, he wishes to be alone and I not going to do anything that interrupts him," Pitch explained as he walked back into the darkness, appearing on a wall in his shadow form," what do you mean interrupt him, what did you make him do!?" Tooth shouted; Pitch only chuckled and said," if you want to find Jack just go to Antarctica, then you'll understand," and with those few words, Pitch vanished along with the golden eyes that watched over them.

" That's right, Jack told me that he goes there to be alone sometimes," Tooth said," quick, we have no time to lose," the four left and Pitch watched from the shadows sitting in his throne; he called over a Nightmare," make sure you follow them, and help if it gets out of hand," The nightmare neighed and galloped off after them.

* * *

The Guardians had flown to Antarctica thanks to North and his sleigh; Bunny was revealed to be on the ground again, but regretted it once he felt how cold the snow was beneath his feet.  
Sandy silently laughed and made some boots out of Dreamsand for him; Bunny thanked him and they started their search for the winter spirit. As they got deeper into the tundra, they felt the snow and wind begin to pick up as if there was some sort of barrier keeping them from continuing any further.

They knew that Jack was probably the cause of this and the pushed through until they came to an amazing sight, I giant castle of ice and snow stood towering over them, it seemed to glow red and blue making the ice blend together creating a violet that reminded Bunny of those cold dead eyes.

" Do you think Jack made this?" Tooth asked as she looked at the tower in awe," who else could make it? Any human would freeze to death in this weather," Bunny stated," it's true, now come, we must get Jack," just as North tried to take a step toward the entrance a loud screech caught his attention.  
All four of them looked up to see a dragon made entirely of Nightmare sand; it had flown down and landed in front of them, shaking the earth with a loud thud. The guardians now got a closer look at the Nightmare and saw that its body was covered in an armor made entirely of ice.

It seemed that every time the Nightmare screeched, the blizzard surrounding the palace increased; The four got ready to fight when the dragon stop flapping its wings and roaring and dropped down to all fours and used its tail to open the double doors revealing a room with a chandelier made entirely of ice crystals, two stair cases leading up to the second floor which had multiple doors probably leading to multiple rooms, a frozen fountain was placed in the center of the room and behind it were another pair of double doors.

The Guardians looked up at the intricate patterns on the ceiling, the dragon flew up and landed in what looked like a nest hanging from the ceiling on a steel chain.  
The Guardians were very cautious as the walked toward the other pair of double doors; North looked at the others, silently telling them to prepare for anything as he opened the doors with little effort.

The four now stood in a throne room, decorated beautifully, a throne sat at the end of the room with stairs leading up to it; the Nightmare that had flown up to its nest had entered the room when the Guardians weren't looked and wrapped its lean body around the throne and looked at it as if it were waiting for someone.

" Welcome Guardians."

The four flinched at the sound of the voice; they looked around and their eyes widened to see figure jump down from one of the chandeliers and land in front of them with a walked over to the throne and sat, twirling his wooden staff in his hands as his free and pet the Nightmare.

" How do you like my Palace?"

" Jack, you're coming with us, we need to get that sand out of you," Tooth said as he tried to approach him only to have the Nightmare by Jack's side growl and make its eyes glow dangerously; Tooth fliched back and Jack smirked when he felt her fear course though him.

" You know, that old self of mine was so weak and fragil, this new form of mine is powerful, I don't know why I would ever go back when such delicious fear radiates off you," Jack stood from his throne and approached Tooth; caressing her cheek gently before moving his hand back to the back of her head and manuvering her to her knees.

Jack yanked her head back to look him in the eye and he smirked sadistically," give me more," he said darkly as he pointer his staff at Tooth and froze every part of her body except for her head.

" Tooth!"

Bunny, North, and Sandy wanted to attack Jack when the winter spirit that did something to stop them dead in their tracks...

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, the story is going to reach its conclusions soon, so get ready for a fight, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Hey my little nightmares, I'm back with the next chapter of my story, I'm going to try and write a fight scene in this story but it may not turn out as good as I want it to, so cross your fingers, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Jack held a dagger made of ice and nightmare sand pressed up to Tooth's throat and smirked at the guardians," now if i were you, i would lower your weapons before this little birdy takes a long nap, forever," The Guardians had no other choice as they lowered their weapons and glared at Jack who made his dagger disappear.  
" We did as you ordered, now release her," Bunny growled; Jack tapped his chin with the hook of his staff and thought about it for a moment," hmm, now that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" with those words, Jack pointed his staff at Tooth who's eyes were dilated in fear and froze the rest her body; she was now a frozen statue, a look of pure fear and horror written on her face.

Bunny, North, and Sandy all looked horrified as Jack froze Tooth into a statue," damn you Frost! You'll pay for that!" Bunny shouted as he rushed at the winter spirit with his boomerangs in hand; Jack sighed as he watched the furious rabbit charge toward him, Jack easily blocked the attack with his staff then flew into the air, shooting a ice blast at Bunny, freezing one foot to the floor.  
North quickly rushed over to Bunny and used his sabers to break through the ice like pick axes; Sandy was in the air fighting Jack with multiple weapons made out of Dreamsand, they both canceled each other out. Sandy hated fighting against Jack, but when he hurt someone he cared about it didn't matter if he was friend or foe, he had to be defeated.

" What's wrong Sandman, you could defeat Pitch in under a minute, why are you hesitating with me?"

Sandy ground his teeth together in anger as he began putting all his strength into his attacks only to have Jack block them easily, the winter spirit moved around as if he was ice skating on his pond. Sandy didn't realize how close Jack had gotten when he got knocked back into a wall by a single swing of the corrupted spirits staff.

Sandman slid down the wall and onto the floor; North and Bunny rushed over to him to make sure he was okay and then glared at Jack who simply floated down to the floor, not a single scratch on his body," is that all you got? I thought the Guardians would've put up a better fight than this," Jack leaned against his staff and sighed, he was getting bored, this really wasn't that interesting.  
Bunny knew the spirit was paying attention and grabbed some of his egg grenades and lit them, tossing them at Jack. The winter spirit hadn't even noticed them until he was blown into the air by an explosion of multiple colors.

Jack plummeted back to the ground and growled at the Guardians, his violet eyes flashing amber as he shot a blast of ice at them only to be blocked by a shield made entirely out of Dreamsand. Sandy broke the ice that covered the shield and smirked at the injured spirit triumphantly.  
Jack decided it was time for him to get serious, Jack reached for the pouch that was tied to his staff and poured out the the Nightmare sand onto the floor.

The Guardians could only watch as the sand moved as if it had a mind of its own and formed into a gigantic creature, even the dragon had disappeared and joined the rest of the sand. Cerberus now stood behind Jack, the protector of the underworld, its three heads growled angrily as its eyes glowed an ominous amber like Jack's," prepare to meet your end Guardians," Jack said with a laugh as the Nightmare attacked them with its claws unsheathed.  
All of the Guardians dodged the attack and looked at the monster, trying to find some form of weakness.  
Sandy yanked at North's jacket, getting his attention," what is it Sandy?" North asked; a image of North stabbing the monster in its heart with his sabers flashed over his head and North nodded.

The three made a plan to draw the attention of the monster while one of them ran under it and destroyed it; Sandy and Bunny drew the monsters attention by attacking it making it roar in pain and turn to look at the two angrily, giving them a feral growl.  
North took this opportunity to run underneath the Nightmare and attack its weak spot; the Nightmare's eyes widened and roared in pain as North removed his sword from it and watched as the nightmare collapsed and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Jack gasped as his Nightmare was defeated, he glared at the guardians and slammed his staff against the floor, jagged shards of ice came out of the floor and threatened to hit them.  
All three Guardians dodged the random attacks, not being able to time them as easily; all of them knew they needed to get that staff away from Jack, but they didn't know how. Bunny had the thrown one of his boomerangs and knocked the staff out of Jack's hand, sending it sliding far from him.  
Jack rushed to pick his staff up again, only to have a whip of Dreamsand wrap around it and get yanked toward Sandy, without that staff Jack had no way to attack or defend himself.  
Jack backed up as North, Sandy, and Bunny approached him, Jack felt himself being backed into a wall and he looked up at North, for the first time since he was changed, with fear in his eyes as North raised his sabers above his head and brought them down only to see that they weren't impaled into Jack, but they were now piercing the ice of the wall. The Guardians looked around for the winter spirit and saw that he was no where to be seen, until they heard a neigh come from above, it was one of Pitch's Nightmares.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and they widened at the sight of one of Pitch's Nightmares; he was so relieved to be on the back of one and hugged it, giving it a silent thank you and hearing it nicker in response.  
" Let's go!" Jack shouted as the nightmare neighed as it stood on its hind legs in the air and ran out of the castle.

" Sandy and I will follow Jack, Bunny, get Tooth out of that ice," Bunny nodded and began to pick at the ice that encased Tooth; Sandy created a two person propeller plane and both North and Sandy boarded as they quickly followed after Jack.

The two Guardians had followed Jack all the way back to the pond in Burgess; Sandy was beginning to have enough of this chase and sent a tendril of sand toward the nightmare, changing it into a dream and sending Jack plummeting to the ground and onto the frozen pond.  
Sandy and North landed on the pond and North began to run toward the winter spirit who was beginning to get up; Jack gasped at the sight of North coming toward at full speed.

North was once again blocked from finishing off the corrupted spirit, but this time it was by someone he wouldn't expect to see protecting Jack," what are you doing here?" North growled, moving back a good distance as the golden eyed male glared at him for almost hurting Jack.  
" Pi-Pitch?" Jack asked as the Nightmare King held out his hand to help him up," you really think I would let them kill you, my prince," Jack's eyes seemed to sparkle at this and he hugged Pitch, nuzzling into his black robe. Pitch pet Jack's head and gently pushed the boy away as he formed his scythe out of Nightmare sand and got ready as the two Guardians came at him, ready to defeat both him and Jack and put an end to all of this.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the next chapter of the story, the next chapter shall be the end and the ending might shock you a bit so be prepared, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my story, Ciao.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hey my little Snowflakes, I'm back with the final chapter of my story, sorry if it was so short, this is my first time writing in this fandom, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

Pitch and Sandman fought with every bit or strength they had, Nightmares a Dreams flashing every time Pitch swung his scythe at him.

Jack was shooting ice blasts at North who easily blocked them and continued his close up attack; Jack knew he shouldn't get distracted or his life would be at an end. Soon, he felt his cheek get cut, but not deep enough for him to bleed.

Pitch was knocked back into a tree with a giant burst of dreamsand; Jack turned his attention away from North when he heard Pitch slam into something," Pitch!" Jack cried; the winter spirit was knocked back after getting Jackhit by the blunt end of North's sabers.

When Jack hit the ice, the collision caused a few cracks to spider out beneath him; Jack didn't notice this but North did, he hated the idea he had but there was no other way to defeat the corrupted spirit.

Jack had gotten up with a groan of pain, rubbing his chest as he grabbed his shepherds hook and continued to shoot ice blasts at North who either dodged or shattered them with his sabers. Jack was beginning to become very frustrated with the repetitive strategy and decided he wanted to end this now.

Jack flew in the air, static beginning to fill his body as his power began to swell until it was ready to burst. Jack closed eyes and tightened his grip on his staff as he released a giant burst or power that practically froze everything within his range.

North looked down to see his feet were frozen to the ground along with Sandy's, Pitch smirked and smiled at Jack as he got ready to end the Sandman once again, but this time he would make sure he never came back. North gasped at this and broke the ice bind ing his feet in one hit as he rushed over to Sandy and blocked the attack with his sabers.

Pitch growled and swung his scythe over his shoulder," we can't beat them Pitch, I can't figure out what we're going to do," Jack said in a worried voice," do you believe in me Jack?" The winter spirit nodded and Pitch petted his head," then I promise you we'll win."

North looked at the frozen pond and saw that the small crack was soon big enough for his to start his plan.

North slashed at Jack, backing his up so he was standing in the center of the lake. North took a couple steps back once he was in the exact spot he wanted him to be and stabbed his sabers into the ice, sending a large crack spidering toward Jack at a fast speed. Jack had no time to react as the ice collapsed beneath him sending him under the icy cold water.

Pitch heard the splash and ignored Sandy to run onto the lake and put a hand into the water desperately searching for Jack.

" Jack! Jack!"

The winter spirit heard someone shouting out his name and looked up to see Pitch, the only one who understood him, the only one who cared for him while everyone else just used him.

" Pitch..." No words came out, all he saw were bubbles as the hole in the ice began to freeze over; this was the fault of those damn Guardians, he swore by MiM that he would come back a get his revenge; his eyes fluttered closed as cold and dark once again engulfed him.

Pitch pounded against the ice as it froze over, he soon stood and glared at the two Guardians, never once has the Nightmare King gotten so angry; Jack was like a son to Pitch and now he was gone, the Guardians would pay.

Pitch and the two Guardians fought, the Nightmare King was ready to defeat them when Tooth and aBunny showed up to rescue them.

The four defeated Pitch and sent him back to his lair, the entrance being sealed forever.

" Where's Jack?" Tooth asked; North and Sandy only looked at the pond sadly and Tooth gasped as hands covered her mouth; tears streamed down her cheeks as she fell to the ground on her knees, mourning the loss of Jack Frost.

" It's okay Tooth, come, we need to bring back the believers."

Tooth nodded and the four Guardians left to continue their jobs of bring happiness to the children of the world; all of them would never forget Jack and what he had done.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the final chapter of the story, I might write an epilogue if I want to but whatever, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter in one of my other stories, Ciao.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

**A/N: Hey my little snowflakes, I told that I would write an epilogue so you can stop panicking about Jack's so called death, I wouldn't kill off my favorite character, well, enough with so this rambling and let's get on with it, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

The moon shone brightly over a snow covered forest; ever since Jack had been defeated along with Pitch, Mother Nature had to take over with bringing winter each year to different parts of the world.

In the clearing of a forest the full moon was relegated against a eternally frozen pond, the children in Burgess always wondered why it stayed frozen every season, but they tried not to think about to much and skated across its smooth surface, happy to have a place to play when it was too hot.

This night, something shocking would happen, not even the man in the moon nor Mother Nature could predict.

Beneath the ices clear surface, something slammed against its surface, causing a low thud to come from underwater. Whatever had hit the ice looked to be attached to something...A hand?

The hand was pale and had black nails that dug into the ice; This hand repeatedly pounded against the ice until a crack began to spider out.

Man in the Moon watched from his home above in complete shock and terror and the cracks grew more and more. This wasn't suppose to happen, the creature seals inside the pond wasn't suppose to awaken ever again, so how could this even happen?!

A black nailed hand finally broke through the ice in the form of a fist as another hand came out of the water pulling out the body of what looked to be a teenage boy, no older than fifteen or seventeen.

He had short jet black hair, his skin was deathly pale with black veins going up his neck, his nails were jet black, he wore a black hoodie and tan pants with laces around the legs. A hand ran through his black hair, shaking out a few droplets of water.

When his eyes opened, it was like you were looking at a demon, the whites were jet black and his eyes were a cold violet filled with hate and anger.

" Where's my staff," a calming yet threatening voice asked, as the teen looked around and picked a stick in the shape of a shepherds hook; Frost mixed with some form of black sand coated the handle as the boy looked down at the icy prison he had just risen from and snarled.

" The Guardians shall pay for what they did to me and my king," the boys eyes glowed a dim violet in the dark of night.

" I'll make sure no one on this miserable planet forgets me."

With that, the boy summoned a giant gust of wind and flew into the air, it was time to show the world that the Winter King had returned and he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the epilogue, sorry if it's so short put it's not really meant to be long, anyways, that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the sequel when I take the time to start writing the first chapter, Ciao.**


End file.
